Achieving the goals of the BCM IMSD will produce 56 highly prepared under-represented Ph.D. biomedical scientists by 2020. We propose to Increase the number of UR students who receive Ph.D.s in biomedical sciences from 9 per year to 14/year by increasing matriculation to 14-18 UR Ph.D. students/year and providing an educational and support system that enables 90% to complete the Ph.D. We are requesting an increase from 10 to 16 slots/year to provide support primarily in the 1st and/or 2nd years of Ph.D. study. We propose to increase academic success through creating written individualized development plans for each student, identifying individual barriers to success, providing instruction by UR Ph.D. students and faculty in a range of skills scientists need and more closely monitoring research progress and development of professional skills. A summer bridge program will provide advanced preparation for some entering students to gain further research experience, review molecular and cellular biology or other areas of science, math or English. We will expand use of small group tutoring sessions. We will increase our number of skills workshops with more emphasis in the 1st and 2nd years on time and stress management, study skills, and preparing for the candidacy exam. We will expand the number of students who attend writing and fellowship applications workshops and provide more feedback on written, poster and oral presentations. We will expand outreach activities to cultivate the next generation of UR researchers. We will continue to disseminate information on educating UR Ph.D. scientist, including through published literature.